Legends of Kurai Kaze
by initialbear
Summary: This is my OC vasto lorde hollow and his tales in Hueco Mundo and beyond. Some bleach characters will be mentioned and some bleach characters will die before they are supposed to in the mange/anime. please review xD.
1. Chapter 1

Kurai Kaze roamed around the dunes of Hueco Mundo with no aim what so ever. His dark blue skin makes him stand out of the sands. Enormous foot prints are left behind him, leaving a trail of the ways he went. The wind blew in his face and pelted his body with tiny particles of sand. Each breath took in about ten grains of sand as the wind blew in his face. His mask was a devilish one with three horns, two on each end and a longer one in the middle, with teeth protruding form the large eye holes where he looks out of.

Everywhere he looks there are dead bodies of half eaten adjuchas rotting away in the sands of Hueco Mundo. He peered ahead to find two adjuchas fighting a fierce fight. If he could smile, he would be ear to ear. He joyfully enjoyed it when adjuchas fight. He finds sport in it and offers a fight to the winner, however being a Vasto Lorde gives him the upper-hand. He leaped up on a rock pillar protruding out of the ground and watched the two hollows fight.

The slightly smaller black one with what seemed to have six stingers coming from his back jumped from pillar to pillar avoiding the larger ones orange cero. The black one returned the favor with his own cero and flew to his opponent, but was caught by the throat by the one of the orange one's four arms. They both gazed into each other's eyes and started to laugh with no control. Kurai stood up with anger and shouted, "That is it?! you are not going to kill each other!?"

"Why would we?" replied the black one as the orange one let go of him.

"You two were fighting and when two adjucha clash, they fight to the death."

The orange one looked up at Kurai and pointed his finger at him. no sooner did he put up his finger, a round orange ball formed in front of his finger. Kurai jumped down and looked back at the two hollows. "Do you want to fight me?" he taunted, "Do you know who I am?"

"No and why would we care?"

Kurai smiled and looked up at the orange one. "I am a vasto lorde. If you challenge me, you will most likely die in the process."

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

The black one looked up at Kurai with distain and formed a cero of his own. Kurai seemed unfazed by the two adjucha's attempt to kill him. As a response to their stature, he used his speed to get behind the orange one and slapped him in the back of the head, sending him flying and slamming into a rock pillar. The pillar crumbled onto the adjucha leaving only a pile of rocks. He turned his gaze to the other one who backed off several yards after seeing his friend easily forcefully fly into the rocks. "Who are you?" the little one stuttered out.

Kurai returned the stare and replied, "Vasto Lorde Kurai Kaze, and who might be you little insect?"

The black one scrambled with his two arms and replied with almost fear in his throat, "I am Shikamaru and over there his Shinji. We are both outcasts and very weak. We are the only two adjuchas we could ever beat."

Kurai Kaze laughed and walked to the terrified creature and patted him on the top of his head. "I believe you two will become stronger in due time. Now go and tend to your friend, he must be in pain," he says as he turns around and walks away.

Shikamaru runs in front of Kurai and blocks his path. "Can you help us get stronger?" he asks with a sorrow filled voice.

Kurai only gave them a notification of a nod. Shikamaru's sorrow voice turned into happiness and ran to Shinji. Shinji stood up and smiled through his mask. The two adjuchas joined Kurai on his travels around Hueco Mundo to become stronger and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurai, Shikamaru, and Shinji walked among the sands for months upon months. The wind blew and the stiff trees suede with its force. Shikamaru looked at Kurai hoping that they could go into a cave of some kind and rest for the night. Shinji walked tall and straight behind Kurai and Shikamaru enjoying the wind blowing through his orange fur. The particles of sand slammed into their skins and masks and small little hollows scoured looking for and piece of reiatsu in the air.

After an hour of wondering, Kurai held his hand out flat behind him. Shikamaru and Shinji stopped in their tracks. Shikamaru looked above Kurai to find three adjucha hollows standing in the way. Shikamaru and Shinji backed off a little bit about to run away. Kurai stood his ground and called, "May you get out of our way so we can carry on?"

The taller one of the three with a fur body and horned lizard mask stepped forward and returned, "How about no. You are in the presence of the Killer Frost Trio. Once we find suitable prey, we stay and kill them and devour them for power."

Kurai didn't like where this is going. He had no choice but to fight the three by himself. The other two would just get in the way and die. "Shinji, Skiamaru, get back and watch. This is how a Vasto Lorde fights and takes out insignificant little insects like these three."

"But Kurai…" stammered Shinji.

"GO!" bellowed Kurai as he go into his stance.

The two did as they were told and hid behind a rock pillar gazing at their master about to fight. The hollow that looked like and oversized spider walked up and told the taller one, "Let me fight him. He seems easy enough. This will only be a minute."

Kurai looked at his contender and opened up his clenched fists, releasing his six inched claws. He began to snarl and shifted his feet so the were parallel with each other and held his hands in front of his face.

His opponent jumped uncoordinated and rampant at Kurai only to be grabbed by one of his legs and thrown to the rocks by Shinji and his counterpart. Kurai disappeared and reappeared on the top of the spider hollow and shoved his claws into his foes mask and ripped his hand out. The hollow remained motionless and will remain there forever.

The fallen hollow's partners stood there and clenched their fists. The fur covered one roared and let out all of his spiritual pressure. Kurai did not flinch in the slightest. The enraged hollow charged up a red cero and fired it at Kurai. The red blast covered Kurai. After the blast disappeared, Kurai stood straight up as if nothing has happened. His skin had no scratches pr burn marks from the blast. Kurai laughed at the pitiful cero and said, "That cero was almost as weak as a Gillian's."

The enraged hollow Jumped and flew at Kurai, who simply caught him with his hand by his throat and glared into the hollows eyes. He pointed a finger at the hollows mask. A light blue ball of energy formed in front of it. The last hollow of the trio was gone after the battle with the spider. Kurai looked in the eyes of the hollow and said, "Remember, you challenged me, a Vasto Lorde, something you will never become," and releases it.

A light blue ray of light and energy traveled for around a half-mile. When it lowered down and vanished, the head of the hollow was gone but the body was intact. Kurai tossed the body to his counterparts and told them to eat.

Shinji looked at the body and took a huge bite out of arm of the hollow. Shikamaru jumped onto the spider hollow and started to eat. Kurai sat down and took an arm off of the spider hollow and took three bites out of it. "Eat your fill. We move shortly."

The two hollows could only nod their heads and resumed eating. Kurai leaned back with the wind blowing in all directions. He reminisced about the battle he just fought and past battles. He relaxed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hueco Mundo Moon shined bright and large over the sands and hollows. The little lizard hollow roamed around the sands aimlessly. A gust of wind blew and knocked the Vasto Lorde off the rock he was sleeping on and slammed onto the gravel sands. He rose up to find Shikamaru and Shinji staring at him trying not to laugh. Kurai glared at them then just started to laugh hysterically. The two hollows looked confused and sheepishly joined in. Kurai looked up at the two, and then his laugh turned into silence. The two hollows turned their heads to one side out of even more confusion. "Get back now," Kurai commanded to the hollows.

The two nodded and did as they were told. "What's wrong, sir?" asked Shikamaru.

Kurai only returned the question with silence and threw the hollow with his counterpart. A huge cloud of dust and sand rose up from the impact. A figure stood in the distance with a bigger line of other biger figures behind it. The smaller figure had what seemed to be a double sided axe with a black blade with a red eye like object in the middle. "Kurai Kaze," the small figure bellowed, "I am here to request something of you."

Kurai growled and snarled at the small figure. His blood boiled and claws grew. The bigger shadows meant nothing to him. The smaller figure came into view and slammed his axe into the sand. The hollow had a purple coat with the ends flowing in the gusting winds. His head was a barren skull with a golden crown. His skull was cracked with battle marks.

Kurai stood back and planned out his moves to run away, but if he couldn't himself leave, he would throw the others far away so that they could survive. The small hollow tilted his skull head and beckoned, "I need some assistants of yours."

Kurai shook his head and answered, "I don't know what you want Baraggran, but you can't have it. I don't plan on helping you any way shape or firm. So leave now since we have nothing else to talk about." He glared at the empty eye holes of the skull face waitng for an answer.

Baraggan laughed and pointed his axe at him then at Shinji and Shikamaru. A purple ball of energy formed at the end of the axe aimed at them. Kurai turned his head and tried to move in front of the energy ball. Baraggan chuckled and released the energy stream and landed a direct hit on the two hollows. Baraggan laughed hysterically at the sight of his accomplishment. Kurai growled and snarled, then let out a roar releasing his spiritual energy. The rocks and dead trees in a 5 mile radius toppled to the sands.

After a minute of staring at the murderer of his two companions, he launched him self at a blazing speed. Baraggan stepped back and threw one of his taller hollows at the enraged Vasto Lorde. The other hollows began to run away from the being leaving Baraggan by himself with the murder induced hollow.

Kurai flew past trees and pillars, to be stopped by a hand of his shoulder. He stopped to see Shinji standing with out a left arm smiling at Kurai. The two looked in each other's until Shinji fell on his stomach motionless. Kurai picked up the still Shinji and held him close to him and looked over at the site where Shikamaru was, but to his horror, he saw him curled up, also motionless. If he could shed tears, he would create a river full of tears. He glared at the murderer and disappeared and reappeared at the body of Shikamaru, until finally disappearing from view.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurai arrives at a spot surrounded with pillars and trees. The wind gusted swaying around the trees. He looked at the two bodies of his counterparts, lying motionless. He held both of their bodies close and didn't let them go. He slowly brought his head up and stared at the sky. He let out an ear piercing scream for a minute. The rock pillars crumbled, and the trees splintered.

He sat there for days and days staring up at the moon, gleaming and shading the opposite side of the pillars. He thought of every possible way to bring the two back. HE didn't like his options. It was either kill himself, or go into the Soul Society and request help from them. The options were clear but not likely to succeed. If he went to the Soul Society, he would be killed or at least attacked on the spot. He shook his head and realized that he had no choice but to go to the Soul Society. He stood up and threw the two hollows over his back and on his shoulder. A Garganta opened and on the other side was the Soul Society's Seireitei. He walked through and entered the bright blue sky of the Soul Society.

As soon as he walked in the sky of the Seireitei, a hundred Soul Reapers swarmed him ready to attack. Kurai scanned around noticing that the Reapers around him are not that high of rank. "Why are you here?" called one of the Soul Reapers, "Answer now or prepare to die."

"I am here for help," Kurai pleaded, "My friends here are badly hurt and I want them healed. Can you please help?"

The Soul Reapers still held their swords ready to attack. Kurai took another step in. a reaper jumped from the crowd and swung his sword at Kurai. The blade of the sword lay only on the hollows skin. Kurai glared at he reaper and slammed the back of his hand into the reapers face, sending him flying into a building. "I am a Vasto Lorde class Menos. I would advise not to attack unless you seek death. Now, may I speak to your commanding officer?" he called.

An elderly man in a white robe walked through the crowd to Kurai. The man had a long white beard with his mustache connecting to the beard. He carried a cane with a swirl at the end to help him walk around. His eyes looked as if they were closed. His bald head shined in the sun. His eyes aimed at the direction fo Kurai and announced, "Why have you come here hollow. You are not welcome. Leave now or I will be forced to kill you where you stand."

Kurai looked at the man and looked down. He got onto one knee and held out the two hollows on his back. "Please help them. That is all I ask. Do what you want with me, just as long as they are healthy and alive."

The old man looked down at Kurai then turned to one of the reapers. "Get Squad 4 here now!"

The reaper stood there and replied, "Why are we helping a hollow? It doesn't seem natural."

The old man glared at the reaper. The man took a few steps back and went on his way. The old man returned his attention to Kurai. He stood there with absolutely no emotions and called out, "Why should we spare you here and now, and then kill the two hollows you brought us."

Kurai stood up and looked into the old man's eyes and replied, "I have unfinished business in Hueco Mundo. If you try to attack me here and now, I will personally see the end of your precious Soul Reaper academy."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurai glared into the old man's waiting for his move, but the old man stared back into his eyes. The tension between the two was so thick that anywhere in the Soul Society it could be felt. The old man opened up his closed eyes and glared at the hollow with his brown eyes. Kurai returned this gesture with clenched fists. After five minutes of tension, a women in a white robe with black hair braided going down her torso arrived. The old man turned to the women and said, "Heal these two hollows."

The women looked puzzled at the man's request and countered, "Why Head Captain Yamamoto?"

The old man turned his head instantly and replied, "The sooner we comply the sooner this one leaves."

"But he is just a regular hollow…"

"NO HE IS NOT!" bellowed the man, "He is a Vasto Lorde. He can easily take down the Soul Society out if he wants. So back to my request Captain Unohana, get those two out of here and attended to now."

Without hesitation, the women took Shinji and Shikamaru off of Kurai's back and disappeared into the sky. Kurai took a step forward, but the old man stepped in front of him. "And where do you think you are going?"

Kurai glared at the man and answered with frustration, "To make sure you do your job and didn't take them somewhere just to kill them then come here with all of your forces to try to kill me."

The old man looked down then up at Kurai. "May I ask why you came here in the first place. The chances of you three making out of here alive is very slim. There must be a reason that you came here the first place. Revenge? Or something more?"

Kurai glared at the man with the upmost disgrace and simply walked past him with no answer. Three reapers blocked his path but were simply pushed aside by the enraged hollow. The old man looked back at the marching hollow as he disappeared. "Sir," called a Soul Reaper, "What shall we do about him? We can't just let him walk around freely and kill what he wishes. He is a monster like any other hollow. He will eat the souls in the Rukon District and rampage destroying everything."

The old man sighed and turned to the reaper and countered, "The level he is at is one of reason, not destruction. If provoked, however, he will kill and destroy everything and anyone who is in his way. That is why we chose to help him. If I am not mistaken, he is Kurai Kaze, one of the most powerful Vasto Lordes in all of Hueco Mundo. Just let him be. That is all we can do at the moment." The reaper nodded and went back into formation.

Kurai appeared outside of the medical facility where he believes that his two counterparts are. He opened up the door to find one Soul Reaper holding up his sword above Shinji's still body. With rage and distrust he ran in there and tackled the reaper to the ground, holding up his growing claws. Five reapers tackled him to the ground before being flung in the air. Before Kurai could get up he felt a blade at his throat. A man with spiked hair and what seemed to be bells on the tips. Kurai growled at the man and shouted, "What the hell do you think you are doing! I thought you were going to help them not kill them!"

The man sighed and sat down on the raging hollow and replied, "Shut up will ya. They weren't going to kill them. They were putting their Zapakuto back in its sheath. Are you dense?"

Kurai squirmed and tuned to get the man off of him. The man's eyebrow started to twitch. He turned to the Kurai and punched him in the face. Kurai lay there still and silent. "ahh much better, see how easy that was. Now you just lay there like a good hollow and be quiet," he said as he sat upand walked back to the medical team to watch over.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurai woke from his unconsciousness, two figures stood over him. They seem to be talking to each other about him. One had its left arm missing and the other had scars on his body. He shot up and grabbed both of them by the throat. When he realized who they were, they themselves were knocked out. Embarrassment flowed through him and laid the two on the ground. Men in black robes watched and stared at the hollow with confusion. One of the men in white walked over and slammed his fist into Kurai's face, launching him out and into the fields. The man with spiked hair and bells on the end walked out and grunted. "You really are a pain in the ass aren't you," he said.

Kurai glared at the man and countered, "You were the one that knocked me out!"

The man shook his head and laughed, "Damn right and I was tempted to kill you while you slept."

Kurai stood there and thought of the situation he was in. let stood up straight and nodded at the Captain. "What is your name since you know mine?"

The captain laughed again and replied, "Kenpachi Zaraki, and yes I do know that you are Vasto Lorde Kurai Kaze. So, I plan on fighting you and killing you if that pleases you?"

Kurai chuckled and shook his head in refusal and looked behind the man to find his comrades walking up out of the building. Shinji ran over to Kurai and stood next to him followed by Shikamaru. They both bowed and said in unison, "Hello Master, sorry for the scare."

Kurai laughed for about a minute then punched the two in the face, sending them into the building collapsing it. The Soul Reaper looked behind him and grunted, and turned his attention to Kurai. "You're going to fix that right?"

Kurai shook his head and pointed to the two hollows and replied, "No, but they are."

Kenpachi smiled and pointed his sword at him saying, "You know what? I kinda like you hollow. Maybe I won't kill you."

Kurai sighed and replied, "That's good to hear I would say the same to you."


End file.
